Lutz Heilmann
|birth_place = Zittau, GDR |death_date = |death_place = |restingplace = |restingplacecoordinates = |birthname = |nationality = |party = Die Linke |otherparty = Socialist Unity Party of Germany (1986–1989) SED-PDS (1989–1990) PDS (1990–1992, 2000-2005) Die Linkspartei.PDS (2005–2007)Resume. Retrieved 21 November 2008. |spouse = |partner = |relations = |children = |residence = |alma_mater = |occupation = |profession = Stasi employee (1985-1990) Cashier at filling station and carpet salesman (1991-2004) Articled clerk (2005) |cabinet = |committees = |portfolio = |religion = |signature = |website = lutz-heilmann.info |footnotes = }} Lutz Heilmann (born September 7, 1966 in Zittau, GDR) is a German politician of the left-wing party Die Linke. He was elected to the Bundestag in the 2005 federal election as a member of the party list in Schleswig-Holstein. Shortly thereafter it was revealed that he had worked for the Stasi (the East German secret police). Heilmann drew national and international media attention when he caused the website www.wikipedia.de (not the German Wikipedia, but a search portal for it run by Wikimedia Deutschland) to be blocked by a preliminary injunction on November 13, 2008.Un ex-agent de la Stasi fait fermer le site allemand Wikipédia, '' Le Monde'', 17 November 2008. German Wikipedia back online after dispute., Miami Herald, 17 November 2008. His Bundestag term ended in 2009, and he failed to be nominated for a second term. Revelation of Stasi work Following his election in 2005, strong controversy erupted when it was revealed by the magazine Der Spiegel that he had worked for the Stasi (the East German secret police) from 1985 to 1990.Spiegel Online - Biografien: Ein Stasi-Mann spaltet die Linkspartei, 4 December 2005. Heilmann is the only official full-time Stasi employee to be elected MP to the Bundestag; although several other Die Linke politicians have been "unofficial" Stasi informants. Heilmann narrowly survived an impeachment by the party electorate following his untruthfulness about his Stasi career prior to becoming MP. Heilmann worked in the so-called "Hauptverwaltung Aufklärung Personenschutz" department of Stasi, a large and important department within the Stasi that was directly subordinated under Erich Mielke. The department was responsible for "personal security", but also took part in regular oppression activities and employed informants.«Wikipedia, die Stasi und der Linken-Politiker», Die Welt, November 16, 2008 His employment record at Stasi states that Heilmann joined the Stasi because of political motivation and that he identified with his work and saw his future as a Stasi employee. He left Stasi after it was dissolved following the fall of the communist regime. The nomination of Lutz Heilmann as an MP by the Left Party has been strongly criticized by Hubertus Knabe, the director of the Berlin-Hohenschönhausen Memorial. Knabe stated that Heilmann "has no business being in parliament", and said it is "unacceptable for the victims of the GDR communist regime to imagine that a man with such a past should serve in a parliament". Work history He attended law school from 1992 to 2004, obtaining an undergraduate law degree (Diplom-Jurist) in 2004. During this time, he worked as a cashier at a filling station and as a carpet salesman. After a period of being unemployed (2004–2005) he obtained a position as articled clerk (Rechtsreferendar) at the Landgericht (an intermediate court) in LübeckBundestag biography Lutz Heilmann. which he quit after being elected to the Bundestag. In November 2009, he returned to his job as a clerk. Political activities Heilmann took part in the "Jugendweihe" in 1981. He became a member of the communist party of the German Democratic Republic, the Socialist Unity Party of Germany (SED) in 1986, at a time the party was still hardline totalitarian, and has remained a member of its successor parties (SED-PDS, PDS, Die Linkspartei.PDS and now Die Linke), although he left the party in 1992 and rejoined in 2000. Heilmann, who was previously married,Linkspartei Lübeck kämpft für Lutz Heilmann, HL-Live, 1 August 2005. has organized participation of the party's queer group at Christopher Street Days.Newsletter by Lutz Heilmann, July/August 2008. Retrieved 21 November 2008. In the Bundestag, his main activity has focused on transportation policy favoring the environment. He argued for an increase in the LKW-MAUT and against a proposed waiver of the motor vehicle tax for new cars.Lutz Heilmann, page at Die Linke. Retrieved 20 November 2008. He has been involved in a fight within Die Linke, trying to get Lübeck party boss Ragnar Lüttke expelled from the party. Four-year old photographs showing Lüttke at a party celebrating Joseph Stalin's birthday were obtained by a Flensburg newspaper in October 2008. In 2009 he failed to be nominated again as a Bundestag candidate. Lawsuit against Wikimedia Deutschland On November 13, 2008, Heilmann pressed charges against Wikimedia Deutschland e.V. at the Landgericht Lübeck, obtaining a preliminary injunction which barred the internet address www.wikipedia.de (which is controlled by Wikimedia Deutschland) from linking to de.wikipedia.org (controlled by the U.S.-based Wikimedia Foundation) as long as certain information about him is included in the German Wikipedia in the article Lutz Heilmann. Heilmann also filed legal complaints against one Wikipedia editor and two other online writers. According to Focus Online, Heilmann objected to claims that he had not completed his university degree, and that he had participated in a business venture involving pornography. He did however admit that he had served as "youth protection officer" for an internet sex shop run by a room mate.Linke waschen Schmutzwäsche, taz, 22 October 2008. The report also suggests that the Wikipedia article had been repeatedly altered in line with his claims by an anonymous user operating within the Bundestag building, but Heilmann denied having been involved in an edit war.Focus Online - Wikipedia: Einstiegsseite wegen Klage blockiert, 15 November 2008. In October 2008, some German newspapers reported that Heilmann was under investigation for having threatened a former room mate and that the committee on immunity of the Bundestag had lifted his immunity in the matter.Schmutzkampagne in der Linken: Jetzt gerät Heilmann unter Beschuss, Lübecker Nachrichten, 21 October 2008. Heilmann denied this and had a counter statement published.Gegendarstellung by Heilman, HL-live.de, 22 October 2008. (According to taz charges were filed due to attempted coercion (“versuchte Nötigung”). Heilmann's counter statement fits to this explanation as he states that the committee on immunity of the Bundestag has dealt on October 17 with the matter in question related to short messages he sent to his former room mate.) This matter was reported in Heilmann's Wikipedia article.Bundestagsabgeordneter lässt wikipedia.de sperren, Heise Online, 15 November 2008. This claim, as well as claims that he had withheld parts of his Stasi records, were also cited by Heilmann as reasons for his action against Wikimedia Deutschland.Politiker will nicht mehr auf Wikipedia-Sperrung bestehen, Tagesschau, 16 November 2008. After some statements were removed from his German Wikipedia article and after major media coverage, Heilmann announced on November 16 that he would drop the legal proceedings against Wikimedia Deutschland, regretting that many uninvolved users of the encyclopedia had been affected. He vowed to continue his pursuit of the Wikipedia editor who had originally added the allegedly offensive material.Wikipedia-Sperre: Bundestagsabgeordneter Heilmann kapituliert, Heise online, 16 November 2008. Heilmann later made a public statement on his actions against Wikipedia. "I didn't think it through and didn't anticipate the consequences," he admitted. Wikimedia Germany reported that on the Saturday of the blocking it had received record donations of €16,000, compared to €3,000 on an average day.Abgeordneter ließ Wikipedia sperren, Manager Magazin, 16 November 2008. See also * Katina Schubert, another politician of Die Linke who initiated proceedings against Wikipedia References External links * Lutz Heilmann, official page at Die Linke, listing his speeches, legislative initiatives and press releases. * Private website * Preliminary injunction from the Landsgericht Lübeck, November 13th, 2008, containing the offending statements. Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:People from Zittau Category:Socialist Unity Party of Germany politicians Category:Party of Democratic Socialism (Germany) politicians Category:The Left (Germany) politicians Category:Members of the Bundestag Category:Union of Persecutees of the Nazi Regime members Category:Stasi officers Category:Gay politicians Category:LGBT politicians from Germany Category:LGBT rights activists from Germany als:Lutz Heilmann cs:Lutz Heilmann da:Lutz Heilmann de:Lutz Heilmann dsb:Lutz Heilmann es:Lutz Heilmann eo:Lutz Heilmann fr:Lutz Heilmann hi:लुत्ज हैल्मन्न hsb:Lutz Heilmann it:Lutz Heilmann hu:Lutz Heilmann nl:Lutz Heilmann ja:ルッツ・ハイルマン no:Lutz Heilmann pl:Lutz Heilmann pt:Lutz Heilmann ksh:Lutz Heilmann ru:Хайльман, Лутц sk:Lutz Heilmann fi:Lutz Heilmann sv:Lutz Heilmann